


Trial and Error: A Resistance Tale

by Arcathia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: G-Virus (Resident Evil), Game: Resident Evil 2, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Pheromones, Post-Resident Evil 2, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcathia/pseuds/Arcathia
Summary: Survivors; Carlos Olviera, and Samuel Jordan are being held against their will at an underground Umbrella facility. A heated fight between the two leads to an interesting turn of events when virologist, Annette Birkin, releases a calming agent to defuse the situation.
Relationships: Carlos Oliviera/Samuel Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Trial and Error: A Resistance Tale

The exit gate opened. A red and white Umbrella logo shimmers across blood soaked concrete. If it hadn’t been for Valerie’s high pitched voice, Carlos Oliveira and Samuel Jordan would never have known over the clamor of gunfire. Samuel turned heel towards the exit gate, two shambling corpses in his way to freedom. With his trusty metal bat he disposed of the female-looking creature with a deadly blow to the head. The other lunged forward with gnashing, decaying teeth and glowing red eyes. Samuel was too late to stop the imposing creature. It grabbed a hold of him with sharp claws that burrowed into his biceps. Just before the vile monster could sink his teeth into the brawler’s exposed neck, Carlos fired two rounds from his assault rifle into the creature’s head, killing it.

“Thanks, bro!” said Samuel with a thumbs up. The two men joined Valerie at the exit and through a long industrial corridor. The steel doors closed behind them, preventing any infected creatures from following the survivors as they fled. At the end of the corridor was a veil of blinding white light. The three were hesitant at first to cross over, uncertain of what resided on the other side. A gust of fresh air flowed gently from the light, and suddenly their doubts ceased. Valerie was the first to pass into the light. Carlos and Samuel glanced at each then approached. The men could barely see in front of them except for vague shapes and faint color of yellow from Valerie’s sweater.

The survivors had been flashbanged by the female mastermind before, but that paled in comparison. After continuing for what felt like miles, Carlos and Samuel were able to see once again. The corridor led them to another steel door with the Umbrella logo printed on the center. The door pinged as a scanner sensed their movement. It opened automatically, however it did not lead to the surface as they had hoped. Instead, they were greeted to an entirely unexplored area within Umbrella’s underground laboratory. 

“Damn it!” howled Carlos. The two men, exhausted and defeated, enter the mysterious room. That’s when they heard the disembodied snickering of the female mastermind through the intercom.

“You seriously didn’t think I’d release you so easily?” said Annette Birkin. “No, I have hundreds, thousands, of experiments for you to run. So I’m afraid you’ll be staying a lot longer…”  
Carlos noticed a suspended security camera focus where he and Samuel were standing. In a fit of anger Carlos emptied his last magazine into the delicate device.

“Go ahead, destroy it. I have countless more…” laughed Annette. As Carlos vocalized his frustration, Samuel explored the room after realizing Valerie was nowhere in sight. During his search, it was clear he and the mercenary were in some kind of locker room, fully equipped with showers, a restroom and several rows of footlockers.

“Yo, four-eyes!” shouted Samuel. 

“No need to worry about the little intern. She is safe…” assured Annette.

“You crazy bitch! Where the fuck are we? And where is Jill?!”

“You are in an intermission before the next trial, and the status of one Jill Valentine remains… classified,” replied Annette smugly. “I suggest using this brief moment of relief to your advantage. You will not get the opportunity again for a while… or ever…”  
Having the last word, Annette cut the intercom feed and watched as the two men anxiously paced back and forth in the locker room. It was a small victory over her lapse in judgement during the previous trial. If only she had placed the leghold trap six centimeters west during the second phase, she could have eliminated the bumbling idiot or that loud mouthed mercenary. From her operating center she resumed reading the research files she stole from her rival, Alex Wesker. Apparently she had been researching the effects of a new bioweapon that affected mental stability in humans. It was clear now that the surviving subjects could manage fending hordes of the undead. It was time for a new tactical approach, and Annette was itching for new data.   


She leaned forward in her chair after noticing the two male subjects were beginning to get into some kind of verbal altercation with each other. Annette quickly documented the data, but chalked it off as simple male aggression due to high blood pressure from a high stress environment. She expected the situation to deescalate itself but a quick shove initiated by the brawler prompted the mercenary to respond with a forceful shove. The brawler fell to the ground and their fight quickly escalated into fisticuffs.  
Annette hastily sat upright in her chair, whispering expletives under her breath as she frantically used the control panel to diffuse the situation. She couldn’t afford to request another subject if either of these two killed each other. It would reflect poorly on her annual report. In a last ditch effort she released a calming agent into the air filtration system, but it wasn’t working fast enough. The mercenary had the brawler pinned to the ground on his stomach. Annette pumped more of the calming agent into the filtration system, then prayed for hasty results. The agent worked, and not a moment too soon.

Carlos released Samuel and sat on the floor, out of breath and drenched with sweat. Samuel remained face down on the floor while catching his breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he was pinned down like that, and he was disappointed in how fast he went down.

“I’m sorry, kid…” said Carlos. He wiped his nose. He could smell an odd twinge in the air but he assumed it was in his imagination. He was exhausted, and the open shower to his left was beckoning him. Samuel picked himself off the floor and rubbed his achy muscles. He saw Carlos remove this tactical gear and cast it aside. Samuel was about to ask what he was up to until Carlos removed his shirt and dropped his camo green pants shamelessly. Samuel wasn’t shy to see another male undress before him. It had been almost his entire college wrestling experience. What Samuel wasn’t prepared for was Carlos’ massive bulge protruding from his boxer shorts. It was monstrous in size, and frankly made Samuel feel inadequate. Samuel turned away then sat contemplatively on a bench nearby. 

“I’m going to hit the showers, alright?” said Carlos.

“Uh-huh,” replied Samuel, tensing up as he felt his large hand grip his shoulder. Samuel would remain still long after he let go and heard the water streaming in the distance.

Carlos rinsed his long, dark hair and scruffy beard with the hot water. It felt like ages since he showered, or at least since the demise of Raccoon City. He had lost count of the days after their abduction. As he cleaned his face and body the fragrant smell of the bar of soap quickly became masked with an intense smell that was neither unpleasant or fragrant. He scrunched his nose and took another whiff. Perhaps it was the bits of the undead earlier flowing down the drain.  
Samuel glanced over his shoulder, noticing the steam quickling occupying the air around him. A shower sounded like a great way to keep his mind busy before the next trial. Samuel disrobed from his red letterman jacket and pants then entered the available shower on the opposite end of the locker room.

Annette raised her eyebrows curiously. She thought about respecting their privacy for a brief moment then convinced herself she needed to observe for the sake of data collection. Both subjects had above average physiques and toned muscles, yet were opposites in complexion. Samuel was pale and smooth, while Carlos was slightly tanned with a chest covered in dark hair. Annette could feel her second heartbeat as she shamelessly ogled their firmly chiseled bodies. She was reminded how her husband, William’s scrawny body no longer appealed to her. And with his new, mutated form wreaking havoc somewhere in the bowels of Umbrella, he never will. A ping snapped the fascinated virologist from the live feed to the health condition of the mercenary. He heart rate was beginning to elevate and thermal scans detected a rise in body temperature. Dopamine levels increase at a steady rate. Something was stirring within him, and Annette was uncertain of what.

The unidentified odor continued to bother Carlos. He couldn’t locate the source but now it felt like he was everywhere. His body felt unbearably hot so he lowered the temperature of the water but not even the icy water remedied his ailment. He shut off the water then shut his eyes for a moment to recollect himself. It was almost as if suddenly all five of his senses were working on overdrive. He could see the full spectrum of colors gleaming from the lights above. His sense of touch amplified, and he could feel every droplet of water gently cascading down his wet body. He clutched his chest, realizing his heart was pounding. His palm brushed upon his nipple, the resulting sensation an invigorating rush of pure erotic stimulation. His soft cock quickly became erect, swollen with raw sexual desire. Carlos could barely think, his thoughts plagued by one singular objective. He turned to his fellow survivor, peeking at his shapely ass like a fine piece of meat. He didn’t care if Samuel was a man. His dick ached with anticipation and he desperately needed to get off.

Annette watched with valid intrigue and wicked curiosity. Never had she suspected the calming agent to have such interesting side effects. She needed to gather more data with this new discovery, so she quietly observed as Carlos approached the unsuspecting Samuel.

“Yo, bro! What’s the matter?” flinched the brawler as Carlos grabbed him by the waist. Samuel found it incredibly hard to break free from the mercenary’s super-human grasp. Carlos pressed against Samuel while groping his firm ass cheeks. Samuel felt Carlo’s member jab him in the abdomen. It was incredibly hot to the touch, and throbbing eagerly.

“Get off me, dude!” he demanded. Samuel glanced into Carlo’s brown eyes and no longer recognized the man he had been surviving alongside. His pupils were dilated. He had a look of hunger like the countless undead he had tirelessly defeated before. Nothing about Carlos was familiar anymore, and that terrified Samuel.

In that moment of vulnerability, Carlos took it upon himself to plant a kiss on Samuel’s lips. He successfully made contact but the brawler rejected his advancement and pushed him away.

“What the fuck?!” he said, wiping his mouth. Carlos clutched the back of Samuel’s head with his hand and pulled him in for another kiss. Samuel was helpless to stop him. Carlos wriggled his tongue into his mouth and with his free hand, wedged his middle finger in between Samuel’s soaking wet ass. Carlos thrusted his hips slowly, his cock grinding against Samuel’s smooth stomach.  
Samuel was overwhelmed and uncertain of what to do. His body became hot suddenly as if he caught a fever. Within a matter of moments he too succumbed to whatever had affected Carlos as well. Samuel couldn’t believe how his own body was reacting to Carlo’s aggressive advancements. He had never been with a man, nor considered it in his wildest dreams but somehow he began to find Carlos utterly irresistible. Samuel’s member sprang to full mast. It had never swelled that fast before, not even when he was with his ex-girlfriend.

Carlos nibbled Samuels lower lip. With both of his hands, he groped Samuel’s ass then gave it a firm smack with his palm. Samuel whimpered, a perfect mix of pain and pleasure. Samuel took the liberty to massage the mercenary’s beefy pectorals as well as making sure to use his thumbs to stimulate his erect nipples. With an enhanced sense of smell, Samuel soon became intoxicated by Carlo’s strong musk. Each breath he took was pure ecstacy. Samuel followed the scent down his neck then to his scruffy chest. He lapped up beads of water as he ventured further down the trail of hair leading to his groin. Carlos clutched the brawler’s light brown hair as he stood on his knees then slapped his face with his meaty rod.  
Samuel was intimidated by the sheer size and girth of Carlo’s uncut member. When he delicately wrapped his hand around his shaft, it was heavy and hard as a rock. Samuel gulped, and looked up to the smug Carlos with puppy eyes.  
“Stroke it,” he demanded. Samuel wasted no time following orders. He pulled back the foreskin, revealing Carlos’ glossy knob that dripped with succulent precum. Samuel’s mouth watered with the urge to taste it. He licked the tip carefully then rolled his tongue around the entire head.

“You’re a natural, kid,” Carlos moaned with satisfaction.

Samuel actually didn’t know what he was doing. His body was doing all of the work with little to no forethought whatsoever. Samuel continued to lick down Carlos’ shaft, eventually working down to the base to suck on his massive twin jewels. Carlos couldn’t take any more foreplay, he clutched a handful of the brawler's hair in his fist then shoved his cock into his open mouth.

Samuel could barely take half of his length before gagging, but that didn’t discourage him. Carlos slid his dick into Samuel’s mouth again, and this time the brawler was able to better control his reflexes. Carlos made little hip thrusts then increased his tempo gradually. Samuels mouth felt amazing around his swollen member. He got carried away, pushing his length as deep as he could with zero warning. The tip of Samuel’s nose brushed the ends of Carlos’ bush. He pushed further until Samuel gagged loudly.  
Carlos released Samuel’s head, permitting him to catch his breath. Drool leaked from the corners of Samuel’s mouth. His face was beet red with teary eyes to match. Samuel wanted more. He cocked his head back with his mouth open and tongue out. Carlos knew exactly what he was pleading for.

He stroked his cock rapidly for him until his pent up sexual energy reached a pique. His toes curled and he shot his load all over the brawler’s face. Carlos sucked his teeth as the relentless torrent of hot froth gushed from his cock. He kept stroking rapidly until he felt faint from the extended climax. Samuel’s face was coated with Carlos’ hot jizz. He lapped up as much as he could with his tongue, savoring the salty nectar. Samuel stroked his own cock vigorously until he climaxed all over his tight abdomen.  
Both men were physically drained. Neither had experienced such intense sexual satisfaction before, nevertheless, they were grateful to finally release some stress since this whole ordeal began. However, neither wanted to admit it, and awkward tension spiked as they cleaned themselves while facing back to back.

Annette sat in her seat dumbfounded by what she had witnessed first hand. She had completely blanked, and hadn’t updated her research logs whatsoever. There was too much to process. She had gone over the formula for the calming agent thoroughly but found zero ingredients with latent aphrodisiac side effects. Perhaps this was a byproduct of the particular strain of T-Virus they were injected with. Annette’s mental cogs churned with theories but she would need additional data before coming to a conclusion.  
Her trials were about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
